1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for simulating an expression of a message, and more particularly to a system and a method for characteristic analyzing a message content, marking the message content a simulation action tag and then expressing the simulation expression with the use of a simulation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the interactive entertainment device, such as the electronic doll, the electronic pet, robot or the device with low level calculation capability, can interact with the user to achieve the entertaining effect. For instance, the electronic pet, such as the electronic chicken or electronic dog, can detect the user's sound or motions and accordingly responds the user in a form of facial expression or motion change. Hence, the electronic pet can real-time respond to the user's motion to achieve the interaction effect with the user. Further, the user can utilize additional functionalities, such as food feeding or game playing, to cultivate or establish the interactive relationship with the electronic pet.
However, all the motions or the responses of the interactive entertainment device have to be defined in advance. Further, the interactive entertainment device only can respond to specific instructions (e.g. the button pressing or the sounds) to show simple motions when interacting with the user. That is, the interactive entertainment device cannot feedback the user by simulating the user's message, such as the text message, the voice message or the video message. Although some of the interactive entertainment devices provide the user to customize the interactive effects, the customized interactive effects are limited to be applied on the hardware of the user end and cannot be shared with other users. Thus, the delight for interacting with other people cannot be obtained.